


What a Painful World

by Offliner



Series: Супер Игра [5]
Category: Alien Series, Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Code Geass, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Quake (Video Game), Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Alien Flora & Fauna, Alien Planet, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Chemical Weapons, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lasers, Monsters, Murder, Nuclear Weapons, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Poetry, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Tentacle Monsters, Video Game Mechanics, War, Weapons of Mass Destruction, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offliner/pseuds/Offliner
Summary: Стратегия в реальном времени. Война будет против инопланетян на их планете.«Ей оторвали яйцеклад…»— Иначе нам не разозлитьЕё как следует. «Что дальше?»— Пустите пленных к ней! О да!Порви на части их! Ты тотОсобенный… «Изгой». — Другой!«Благодаря тебе». — ПришёлУбить меня? «Мне ни за чтоНе победить такого монстра,Как ты…» — Тогда чего ты хочешь?
Series: Супер Игра [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893871





	1. Террор

**Author's Note:**

> Эпизод 3
> 
> К этой работе в моём профиле также есть бонус «НЦа до самого конца». !!!NSFW!!! Можно читать в качестве пролога. Там подробно описываются истязания инопланетян над пленницами.
> 
> Чужой и Хищник тут пока только в третьей главе.
> 
> C.C. с четвёртой главы.
> 
> Брайан пока только в пятой главе.
> 
> В: Что за планета?
> 
> О: По большей части представляет из себя гигантский ком живой плоти (покрыта разного рода органикой).
> 
> В: Обитатели?
> 
> О: Собирательный образ инопланетян из Особи, Контры (Денди) и игр про Дюка Нюкема.
> 
> Процентов 60 — примитивные и враждебные существа, живущие исключительно инстинктами.  
> Остальные — высокоразвитые (технологически), но по-прежнему такие же безнравственные твари, как и первые.
> 
> В: Как происходило вторжение?
> 
> О: В нескольких точках на планете открылись большие порталы, из которых появились Передвижные Строительные Комплексы (машины длиной и высотой с 9-этажный дом) и… пошло-поехало.  
> Точки были выбраны в наименее населённых регионах.  
> Потом прилетели корабли.
> 
> В: Валюта есть?
> 
> О: Как и в любой RTS.  
> Комбайны собирают местные флору и фауну и доставляют на заводы смерти, где и происходит перевод урожая в валюту.  
> В норме во Вселенной Вечной Арены (на том свете) никаких денег нет. Чтобы выжить, необходимо быть сильным, умным, быстрым, ловким и т. д. и т. п.
> 
> Рекомендуемое музыкальное сопровождение (РМС):
> 
> Во время вторжения —  
> Dune 2000  
> Rise of Harkonnen
> 
> Предыстория:
> 
> После долгих странствий по бесчисленному множеству миров Вечной Арены, герой наконец открывает для себя доступ и в собственный мир. Безопасный мир безо всяких там проклятых приключений. Казалось бы, спокойная жизнь началась. Но нет. Что-то должно было пойти не так.
> 
> Герой по неизвестной причине стал испытывать невыносимую боль, такую, какую невозможно было унять ни одной аптечкой. Уповать ему оставалось лишь на того, кого он ненавидел больше всего — Вадригара. Кровавый бог рассказывает Игроку, что же с ним происходит: оказывается, его тело требует новых жертв. И есть лишь один способ насытить выходящее из-под контроля чудовище — Игрок обязан продолжить Игру.
> 
> В качестве очередного поля битвы Вадригар предлагает Игроку планету, населённую исключительно враждебными и омерзительными существами. Но дело простой бойней на сей раз не ограничится. На этот раз Вадригар хочет узреть настоящую, полномасштабную войну против целой планеты. И Игрок должен будет взять на себя роль одного из командиров предоставленной ему армии. И лишь в самом конце Войны он получит право насытиться и унять свою боль.
> 
> Некоторые воины-одиночки также оказались не прочь поучаствовать в предстоящем мероприятии. В их числе:
> 
> Особенный ксеноморф, ставший чужим среди своих;
> 
> Известный на всю Вселенную охотник за редкими черепами;
> 
> Универсальный солдат, жаждущий реванша;
> 
> …И загадочная зелёноволосая девушка.

  
Далёкая звезда зовёт  
В завоевательный полёт;  
Мы соберёмся всей толпой  
И победим любой ценой!

МИР ИГРОКА  
ЕГО ДОМ

И г р о к

Как больно… Господи, прошу  
Избавь меня от этой боли!

  
МРАК

В а д р и г а р

Так, так… Приполз ко мне…

И г р о к

Лекарства…

В а д р и г а р

Не помогают.

И г р о к

Почему?!

В а д р и г а р

Ты так устроен.

И г р о к

Что?

В а д р и г а р

Всё дело  
В тебе.

И г р о к

Во мне?

В а д р и г а р

Оно восстало  
Против тебя…

И г р о к

Восстало?

В а д р и г а р

Да…  
Оно голодное…

И г р о к

О нет…

В а д р и г а р

О да!

И г р о к

Я больше не играю!

В а д р и г а р

И что в итоге?!

И г р о к

Не хочу…  
Не буду! Чёрт! Опять! Как больно!

В а д р и г а р

Итак?

И г р о к

Скорее!

В а д р и г а р

Что?

И г р о к

Дай мне  
Убить кого-нибудь!

В а д р и г а р

Как скажешь…

И г р о к

Какого-нибудь негодяя.  
Мерзавца.

В а д р и г а р

Хорошо! Взгляни  
На этого.

И г р о к

Какой ублюдок…  
Какие мрази! Их планета?  
Отправь меня туда сейчас же,  
И я избавлю мир от этих  
Уродов…

В а д р и г а р

Нет. Так не пойдёт.

И г р о к  
?

В а д р и г а р

Так не годится! Слишком просто…

  
ШТАБ

Е в а

Отнял конфету у ребёнка?

И г р о к

Представили себе?!

К а п и т а н А р е н а

Вот мразь…

И г р о к

Ублюдок! А другой…

К а п и т а н

Не надо.  
Не продолжай…

И г р о к

Булат…

Б у л а т

Здорово,  
Ребята!

И г р о к

Здравия желаю,  
Товарищ старший…

Б у л а т

Да привет!  
Нормально всё? Какой-то ты…

И г р о к

Мне нездоровится.

Б у л а т

Вот как…

  
ПЛАНЕТА  
ГДЕ-ТО

К а п и т а н

У них треножники!

Е в а

Я вижу.

К а п и т а н

Да ни черта ты там не видишь!  
Побегала бы тут!

Е в а

Сейчас  
Прибудет транспортник.

К а п и т а н

Бараны!  
Используйте свои рейлганы!  
И танки в следующий раз  
Чтобы _осадные_ все были!

Р я д о в о й

Так точно, командир!..

(погиб)

К а п и т а н

Пехота  
Кончается… Не отступать!  
Ну наконец-то прилетел!  
Опять зенитки!

Е в а

Нет.

К а п и т а н

Попали!  
Что за зелёный газ? Да он  
Взбесился! Мочит своего!  
И на таран пошёл! Готовы.  
Захватим их завод! Вперёд!

  
БАШНЯ ДЬЯВОЛА

(кругом чёрные лужи)

И г р о к

Живой…

У э й н

Я только что оттуда.

И г р о к

Ты нас подводишь, лейтенант…

У э й н

Да если бы он не доверил  
Командование войсками  
В том регионе…

И г р о к

Мне. Я знаю.  
…Но ты там тоже был.

У э й н

О чём  
Мы можем говорить…

(ушёл)

И г р о к

Придурок…  
Тут всё заблёвано… Мне плохо…  
А он!.. Опять…

(извергнул изо рта поток  
чёрной жидкости)

Да сколько можно!

  
ФЛЕШБЭК  
МИР ИГРОКА  
ГАРАЖ

Б у л а т

Сто тридцать первый…

И г р о к

Обожаю  
Грузовики. Тебе чего?

Б у л а т

Земляк, пойдёшь со мной в разведку?

И г р о к

Чего??

Б у л а т

Послужишь у меня…

И г р о к

Какая служба? И какой  
«Земляк»?

Б у л а т

А как же!

И г р о к

Ничего  
Подобного! Чувак, я даже  
Не человек.

Б у л а т

Нормальный парень!  
Пошли со мной. Пошли…

(уводит)

И г р о к

…Куда?

  
В ДОМЕ

Е в а

Языковых барьеров нет…

Б у л а т

Не, не… Так может только русский.

И г р о к

Что именно?!

Б у л а т

Ругаться матом.

Е в а

Послушайте, товарищ старший…

Б у л а т

Хозяюшка, для вас я просто  
Булат.

Е в а

Ну хорошо. Булат,  
Вам только кажется…

Б у л а т

…И можно  
На «ты».

И г р о к

Короче, ты!..

Б у л а т

Отставить!

И г р о к

Уговорил!!! Но на одну  
Неделю!

Б у л а т

Год.

И г р о к

Неделя!

Б у л а т

Месяц.

И г р о к

Всё. Передумал.

Б у л а т

Ладно, ладно…  
Неделя. Я же обещал…

И г р о к

Погнали.

(Еве)

Открывай портал.

Е в а

Там по-другому всё…

Б у л а т

Немного.

И г р о к

Что «по-другому»?

Е в а

Понимаешь…

Б у л а т

Законы физики почти  
Как на Земле.

И г р о к

Зачем?!

Б у л а т

А как же!

И г р о к

Тогда я не пойду!

Б у л а т

Отставить!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Оригинальные персонажи:
> 
> Ева  
> Выглядит как Крэш в белом костюме. У шлема чёрное стекло.  
> Названа в честь ЕстествоВедческой Автоматики.
> 
> Капитан Арена  
> Скин Резора из игры (ID).
> 
> Булат  
> Модель Резора. Десантник. Старший сержант. Одет в тельняшку и камуфляжные штаны. Обут в кирзовые сапоги. На голове бандана в цветах российского триколора. Носит гогглы. Всегда. Но цвет глаз — серый. Я отвечаю. Волосы русые. Настоящее имя — Александр Весёлый (фамилия такая). Отец неизвестен. Как и мать…
> 
> Уэйн  
> Скин Родерика. Чернокожий. Белые волосы (как у Сарджа). Белая бородка. Зрачки глаз белые. Одет в чёрный костюм с фиолетовыми элементами.
> 
> Рейдеры  
> Лёгкая пехота.  
> Клоны Капитана Арены.  
> Одеты в чёрные костюмы с ярко-зелёными элементами. Гогглы светятся зелёным светом.  
> Физиологически — обычные люди, но обладают коллективным разумом (искусственный интеллект). По сути — биороботы.
> 
> Штурмовики  
> Тяжёлая пехота.  
> Клоны Фобоса в белом обмундировании. Шлемы с чёрным стеклом.Те же биороботы.
> 
> Акриды  
> Особая пехота.  
> Похожи на чёрных Клесков со светящимися зелёными шипами.  
> Не обладают речью. Размножаются почкованием. Их кровь токсичная и едкая, но опасность представляет только для органики.  
> Кровью этих существ заправляют кислотные распылители.  
> В финальной битве (не знаю, когда будет) Акриды появятся верхом на закованных в броню жуках-танкерах из Звёздного десанта.
> 
> РМС:  
> Во время МРАКА —  
> Dune II для DOS  
> Тема ментата Харконненов
> 
> P. S. А другой…  
> Загнал на дерево котёнка.


	2. Геноцид

НАСТОЯЩЕЕ  
БАШНЯ ДЬЯВОЛА

В а д р и г а р

Они мне нравятся…

И г р о к

Они?

В а д р и г а р

Договорись с их вожаком.  
Такие нам нужны.

И г р о к

Их бог…

В а д р и г а р

Не существует.

И г р о к

Эти люди…

В а д р и г а р

Уверуют в меня!

И г р о к

А если…

В а д р и г а р

А если нет, мы уничтожим  
И их! Есть только Вадригар!

  
В ДРУГОМ МИРЕ

В о ж а к

А что мы с этого получим?

И г р о к

Могущество. Вы создадите  
Свой мир.

В о ж а к

Мой ?????? с тобой!

  
ПЛАНЕТА  
ГДЕ-ТО

С т р о г г

Ждём Ваших приказаний.

К а п и т а н

Вольно…  
Приветствую, бойцы!

Е в а

У нас  
Союзники? Не ожидала…

К а п и т а н

Скажи спасибо Вадригару...

  
ДОЛИНА СМЕРТИ

А н а р к и

Чувак! И как тебе не жалко  
Свои кроссовки!

И г р о к

Отвали…

А н а р к и

Что здесь случилось? Это вы  
Их так?

И г р о к

Проваливай пока  
Не отравился сам!

А н а р к и

Спокойно!  
Мой кадуцей при мне. Ну точно  
Кислотный дождь прошёл…

И г р о к

Пилоты  
Старались. Слышишь вертолёты?  
Теперь там тоже всё сгниёт…

(клаксон)

Иду!

А н а р к и

Тебе сигналят? Что там?  
Мусоровоз? Какой он древний…  
Постой, а кто им управляет?!  
Он что, сам по себе?

И г р о к

(КамАЗу)

Нашёл  
Живого… Так, где мой гарпун…  
Попался, выродок! Сюда!  
Вот так! Ублюдок… Открывай  
Багажник, мусорка! Порядок!  
Поймаем десять штук и ладно…

А н а р к и

Зачем?

И г р о к

Отряд семьсот тринадцать  
Проводит опыты… Опять.

А н а р к и

Чувак!! Ты чуть не заблевал  
Мою любимую доску!  
Улыбочку!

И г р о к

Не смей!.. меня!..  
Фотографировать!

А н а р к и

Да ладно!  
Смотри, какой прикольный снимок!

И г р о к  
. . .

А н а р к и

Да ты чего?! Не вешай нос!

  
ГДЕ-ТО

И г р о к

(пленным)

Как я соскучился по снегу…  
А вы? Вам нравится зима?  
Ах да… У вас всё время лето,  
Тепло и ярко светит солнце…

Теперь всё будет по-другому.

И н ж е н е р

Строительство завершено.

И г р о к

Ещё две станции!!

И н ж е н е р

Постройка…

И г р о к

Пусть эти твари подыхают  
От холода! Пусть все подохнут!

  
. . .

  
И г р о к

Сегодня?

Е в а

Да, поторопись.  
Бомбардировщик на подлёте.

И г р о к

Телепортируюсь.   
Ну что?

К а п и т а н

Ты ничего не пропустил…

Е в а

Летит…

К а п и т а н

А вот и бомба.

И г р о к

«Лоли»?  
Кто так назвал её?

Е в а

Юрико…

И г р о к

Давайте помолчим. 

(взрыв)

Красиво…  
Пойду наружу…

Е в а

Что?

И г р о к

Я должен…

Е в а

Взорвут ещё одну!

И г р о к

Я в курсе.

Е в а 

…Зачем?

К а п и т а н

Да пусть идёт…

Е в а

Скафандр!  
Возьми! И кадуцей!

И г р о к

Не надо.  
Мне нужен только огнемёт…

Е в а

Они не выживут…

И г р о к

Ещё бы…

Е в а

Да успокойся ты!

И г р о к

Послушай!  
Я должен чувствовать, понятно?!  
Я должен _знать,_ как эти твари  
Страдают…

К а п и т а н

Не держи его.

(после второго взрыва)

Е в а

Кошмар…

К а п и т а н

Да, идиот…

Е в а

Он просто…

К а п и т а н

Ходячий труп.

И г р о к

Мне хорошо…

(раненым)

Ибо вам плохо.

Е в а

Возвращайся!

И г р о к

Горите, выродки! Горите!

  
БАШНЯ ДЬЯВОЛА

В а д р и г а р

(Игроку)

Он здесь. Избавься от глупца.

В о ж а к

(ворвался в зал)

Предатели! Проклятый ?????!  
Ты обманул меня!

И г р о к

А ты?!  
Ты не уверовал в него.  
Вы все. Настал черёд расплаты!

В о ж а к

? ? ? ? ?

И г р о к

ВАДРИГАРА!!!

  
ГДЕ-ТО  
РУИНЫ

Н а ё м н и к

(полуживой)

С них заживо содрали кожу!

К а к о й - т о т и п

Вот как…

Н а ё м н и к

А одному он выдрал!..

Т и п

Хребет?

Н а ё м н и к

…Ты знаешь!

Т и п

А куда он  
Направился?

Н а ё м н и к

На юг!

Т и п

Туда,  
Где жарко… Ясно.

(достал Desert Eagle)

Н а ё м н и к

Стой!

(тип выстрелил)

Т и п

Ублюдок…  
Ещё посмотрим, кто кого.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вожак  
> Настоящий ник неизвестен.  
> Оригинальный персонаж.  
> Модель Резора с головой Биттермана. Во что одет — не помню.  
> Приверженец своей (вымышленной) веры. При жизни, однако, верил неправильно (т. е. по сути никакого отношения к своей религии не имел) и после смерти попал в Вечную Арену (Ад). Ибо хорошие люди (истинные праведники) в ад не попадают.
> 
> В: Знаки вопроса?
> 
> О: Забыл что там.
> 
> Юрико  
> Скин Слэш из оригинала.  
> Японская школьница.
> 
> Транспорт. Особые виды:
> 
> КамАЗ-5320. Мусоровоз. Цвет кабины и кузова — оранжевый.  
> Представлен в единственном экземпляре.  
> Производитель: Smart Scale Models — производит копии автомобилей в масштабе 1:1.
> 
> Урал-4320 с РСЗО «Град». Хаки. Доступны только через космопорт.  
> Производитель тот же.
> 
> Особенность всех грузовиков — обладают самосознанием.
> 
> Новое оружие:
> 
> Лучевая винтовка.  
> Оружие непрерывного огня. Стреляет очередями коротких лазерных лучей фиолетового цвета.  
> Один луч может поражать до двух целей (проходит сквозь первую, летит дальше и поражает вторую).
> 
> Ручной распылитель кислоты.  
> Противогаз прилагается (если использует человек, напр.).
> 
> Ещё:  
> В пехоту (лёгкую и тяжёлую) стали вживлять бомбы. Чтобы в плен не попадали.
> 
> РМС:  
> Во время применения климатического оружия —  
> Dune 2000  
> Robotix


	3. Свой

Там будет свой среди чужих…

  
НА СТАНЦИИ

Ч у ж о й

«Ей оторвали яйцеклад…»

И г р о к

Иначе нам не разозлить  
Её как следует.

Ч у ж о й

«Что дальше?»

И г р о к

Пустите пленных к ней! О да!  
Порви на части их!

(Чужому)

Ты тот  
Особенный…

Ч у ж о й

«Изгой».

И г р о к

Другой!

Ч у ж о й

«Благодаря тебе».

И г р о к

Пришёл  
Убить меня?

Ч у ж о й

«Мне ни за что  
Не победить такого монстра,  
Как ты».

И г р о к

Тогда чего ты хочешь?

Ч у ж о й  
«. . .»

И г р о к

Я… знаю. Не сейчас. Иди…

Ч у ж о й

«…А если ты погибнешь?»

И г р о к

**Нет.**

  
ФЛЕШБЭК  
МИР ИГРОКА  
ПОДЗЕМНЫЙ КОМПЛЕКС

Ч у ж о й

«Охранный робот!»

ABC В о и н

Нарушитель.

Ч у ж о й

«Размазал по полу его…  
Дурак, а ты куда! Прибьёт!  
Готов… Нас просто уничтожат.  
И всё из-за меня…»

Г о л о с

Тревога!

ABC В о и н

Цель обнаружена.

(выстрелил ракетой)

Ч у ж о й

«Вот чёрт!  
Чуть не попал в меня! Скорее…  
Я должен выбраться отсюда!  
Лифт! Вниз! Поехали быстрее!!

Внизу спокойно… Так, где выход?  
Какой-нибудь портал. Постойте…  
Кого он держит тут? Посмотрим…  
Здесь человеческие самки…  
Как много. Спят в своих сосудах.  
…А почему один разбит?

Я падаю! Пол провалился!  
Где я?! Пещера? Тут темно…  
Вода по пояс. Погодите…»

С и н е в о л о с а я

Ку-ку!

Ч у ж о й

«Кто здесь?! Одна из самок…  
Обыкновенная девчонка.  
…За исключением волос.  
Да это щупальца!»

С и н е в о л о с а я

Попался!

Ч у ж о й

«Я не могу пошевелиться!»

С и н е в о л о с а я

Чудовище… Хотел обидеть  
Моих сестрёнок? **Уничтожу.**

Ч у ж о й

«Сейчас раздавит. Ну держись…»

С и н е в о л о с а я

Ай! Что за гадость?! Кислота!!!  
Моё лицо! Я ничего  
Не вижу! Сволочь!!

Ч у ж о й

«Отцепилась…  
Что там сияет? Наконец-то…   
Портал! Спасение!»

С и н е в о л о с а я

УБЬЮ!!!

  
НАСТОЯЩЕЕ  
ДЖУНГЛИ

Ч у ж о й

«Уродливый цветок… Отстань!  
Не ешь меня! Я несъедобный!  
Обжёгся? То-то отвалил.  
Что за противная планета…»

  
ПОЗЖЕ

Ч у ж о й

(про двух тварей)

«Совокупляетесь… Живите  
И радуйтесь пока… Он здесь!  
Опять он выследил меня!

Зарезал этих и погнался  
За мной… Когда же он оставит  
Меня в покое?! Ненавижу  
Проклятых яутжа!! Куда  
Я провалился?! Нет! …Тут мягко».

  
ВНУТРИ

Ч у ж о й

«Ого, я что, внутри какой-то  
Гигантской твари? Всё живое.  
Кто там кричит? Кому-то плохо…

Тут человеческие самки.  
И всех насилуют… Ребята,  
Вы просто… 

(три красные точки)

Ты! Уже явился…  
Ну что, убьёшь меня? Давай…  
Мне больше некуда деваться.  
Чего ты ждёшь? Ах да, похоже,  
Мы им не нравимся. Смотри,  
Как окружили нас. Согласен.  
Давай избавим мир от этих  
Уродов. Вместе. Негодяи…

(после резни)

Ч у ж о й

«Гляди, мне кажется они  
Сошли с ума. О нет, не надо!  
Не трогайте меня! …Зачем?»

Д е в у ш к а

Спасибо, милые…

Д р у г а я

Вы наши  
Герои…

Т р е т ь я

Но…

Ч у ж о й

«Вы всё равно  
Погибнете».

Ч е т в ё р т а я

Как больно! Боже!

Ч у ж о й

«Она рожает… Умерла…»

В с е ж и в ы е д е в у ш к и

Убейте нас! Убейте!

Ч у ж о й

«Бомба?  
Ты прав… Что за ужасный рёв?!  
Что там такое? Ты куда?  
Оставим бомбу и на выход!  
Охотник хренов… Подожди!»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В: А что в нём такого особенного?
> 
> О: У него развиты эмоции; способен испытывать сострадание, чувство вины; менее агрессивный и, пожалуй, более интеллектуально одарённый, нежели его «обыкновенные» сородичи. Никаким видом оружия, впрочем, пользоваться не умеет.
> 
> В: Отношения с другими ксеноморфами?
> 
> О: Свой род считает проявлением чистого зла.  
> Себя считает омерзительным чудовищем.
> 
> В: Трутень или солдат?
> 
> О: Пока не решил; на данный момент особого значения не имеет  
> (Хотя трутнем быть ему, наверно, больше пойдёт, раз он такой миролюбивый?).  
> Имеет пол (самец). Но внешне это его от остальных особей никак не отличает. Совершенно.  
> Из трутня может эволюционировать в солдата (при определённых обстоятельствах).  
> Из солдата в другую форму (преторианец, например) уже не эволюционирует.
> 
> В: Как он общается с Игроком?
> 
> О: Разговаривать он, естественно, не умеет. Не издаёт даже звуков (шипение, например).  
> Игрок, вероятно, просто угадывает либо... читает его мысли.
> 
> В: Кто эта Синеволосая?
> 
> О: Угадайте!
> 
> Кстати, о ней:  
> Выглядит теперь на 18 лет.  
> На руках отсутствуют браслеты.  
> …А на ногах обувь.  
> Платье более узкое.  
> Щупальца более заострённые.
> 
> З. Ы. А если, он погибнет, то отреспится уже не через 2 секунды, а через много-много лет (100, например). Касается всех (почти) персонажей.
> 
> В: При этом в Арене никогда не бывает недостатка гладиаторов?
> 
> О: Никогда.
> 
> Музыка:  
> Во время флешбэка —  
> Streets Of Rage Remake  
> GeckoYamori Disc — Cycle III
> 
> Эпизода 4, раскрывающего тайну происхождения этого ксеноморфа по-прежнему нет, так что придётся раскрыть её здесь, в примечаниях. Хоть немного.
> 
> Когда-то, во времена, когда Старшие Боги Вечной Арены выпустили к своей легендарной игре патч, официально позволяющий всем мододелам встраивать в игру свои моды, когда они выпустили туториалы по созданию кастомных карт и персонажей, когда они великодушно предоставили широкой аудитории исходный код Quake III Arena, тогда-то их преданный ставленник Вадригар и наделил Игрока за все его заслуги перед Ареной величайшим даром Творца.
> 
> Максимум, правда, что Игрок мог тогда сотворить — это какого-нибудь очередного гладиатора на потеху всё тому же Вадригару, да и то лишь при помощи машины, материализующей его мысли. И тем не менее даже этого Игроку было достаточно для воплощения в жизнь поистине грандиозных замыслов.
> 
> Нет, конечно, поначалу из его головы выходили одни только нежизнеспособные и омерзительные на вид уродцы. Но он практиковался и однажды научился создавать настоящих, крутых монстров. В этот-то момент ему и пришла в голову идея сотворить собственного ксеноморфа.
> 
> Он мог бы придумать его так же, как и всех остальных своих воинов, но решил, что так ксеноморфы появляться на свет не должны. Только классический метод.  
> Т.е. из чьей-нибудь грудной клетки. И тут ему пришла ещё более гениальная идея. Да, он решил выяснить, а каким же получится ксеноморф, вылупись он из собственной груди Игрока.
> 
> Заразить его диким, каноничным ксеноморфом не представлялось возможным в силу устройства, природы самого Игрока. Ведь он и сам был Нечтоподобным монстром, совершенно непригодным для заражения эмбрионом Чужого. Более того, лицехваты не распознавали его как живую форму жизни. Он что-то вроде живого мертвеца, призрака. Ещё и, имбовая сволочь такая, обладает неуязвимостью к атакам других злодеев, негодяев и монстров. Их зло делает его лишь сильнее.
> 
> Что же он придумал? Он зашёл в камеру своей машины, закрылся в ней и стал представлять, будто в его груди находится зародыш Чужого. И стало получаться! Когда же Игрок почувствовал, что тварь уже в нём, и он готовился увидеть своего самого потрясающего монстра, произошло то, чего произойти, казалось, никак не могло. Ничего не произошло. Грудолом не вылуплялся!
> 
> В этот момент зубастая грудная клетка Игрока раскрылась сама по себе, и из неё на пол вывалился маленький, окровавленный грудолом без всяких признаков жизни. Да, ксеноморф оказался мертворождённым. Как он мог забыть! Игрок же — мертвец! Призрак! Очень он тогда расстроился. Но подумал: а с какого это чёрта его ксеноморф и сам в таком случае не должен был оказаться призраком?! И грудолом, всё это время неподвижно лежавший на холодном металлическом полу у ног Игрока, вдруг зашевелился…
> 
> Радовался, впрочем, своему главному детищу наш творец недолго.
> 
> Всё, чем полностью выросший ксеноморф отличался от своих каноничных собратьев, было лишь поведение. Спокойное и миролюбивое.  
> Никакой агрессии и жажды убийства. И никакого проявления удивительных способностей Игрока. Ни одной чёртовой трансформации во что-то безумное, гротескное, сюрреалистичное и психоделичное. Самый главный успех творца стал его же самым главным разочарованием. Игрок возненавидел своё творение. Своё родное чудовище. Свою кровинку!
> 
> Продолжение в следующей Главе.


	4. Патриоты

ДОЛИНА СМЕРТИ  
НА БАЗЕ

  
Б у л а т

Косой!

Д ж е к

Ты тоже!

С о л о

Погодите,  
Я вас обоих замочу!

Б у л а т

Ну вот…

С о л о

Проклятье!

Д ж е к

Время вышло!

Б у л а т

Опять все живы.

С о л о

Ничего,  
В четвёртом раунде…

Д ж е к

Смотрите.

Б у л а т

Космический челнок? Я раньше  
Таких не видел. Свой?

С о л о

Турели  
Не реагируют.

Д ж е к

Он что-то  
Привёз.

Б у л а т

Ну и махина…

С о л о

Мех!  
Я знаю! Это…

Р а с с к а з ч и к

**Мародёр.**

С о л о

Теперь-то мы устроим им!

Д ж е к

Послушайте, как зашумел…

Б у л а т

Как будто набирает мощь.

С о л о

О нет…

Б у л а т

В чём дело?

С о л о

Этот даун…  
Он собирается стрелять  
По нашей базе! Берегись!!!

Б у л а т

Опа…

Д ж е к

Одной турели нет.

С о л о

Им управляет враг! В атаку!!

(после битвы)

С о л о

Всё уничтожил! Всё! Ублюдок!!

Б у л а т

Заметит! Не стреляй.

Д ж е к

Ребята,  
Ещё один челнок. Глядите.

С о л о

Ого! А это!..

Р а с с к а з ч и к

**Громовержец.**

С о л о

И он на нашей стороне!  
Мочи его! Мочи!!

Д ж е к

Он как…

Б у л а т

На матче.

С о л о

Победил!

Д ж е к

Челнок…

Б у л а т

За нашим мехом.

С о л о

Улетел!  
А как же мы?!

Д ж е к

Пойдем заглянем  
В кабину первого.

С о л о

Девчонка!

(зелёноволосая)

Уйдёт!

Б у л а т

Ни с места!

С о л о

Окружай!

Д ж е к

Сдавайся, крошка.

С о л о

Так-то лучше!

Б у л а т

Ага… Смотрите на неё!

С о л о

Подраться хочешь? Получай!

Б у л а т

С ноги.

Д ж е к

Как врезала…

Б у л а т

Живой?  
Пусть отдохнёт пока. Готова?  
Неплохо… Здорово!

(блеснула молния)

Ну вот…  
Зачем ты выстрелил в неё?

Д ж е к

Нет времени.

Б у л а т

Угомонилась?

Д ж е к

Да, я держу её.

Б у л а т

Итак…  
Как мы убьём её?

Д ж е к

Пристрелим…  
В конце.

С о л о

А прежде отметелим  
Как следует.

Б у л а т

О да… Все кости  
Переломаем.

Д ж е к

Да…

Б у л а т

Боишься?  
Да пошутили мы, не бойся.  
А вот чудовища не шутят.  
Они тебя не пощадят.

Д ж е к

Отпустим девочку?

Б у л а т

Отпустим.

Д ж е к

Свободна. Так, а мы?

Б у л а т

А мы…

С о л о

Попрёмся на другую базу!

Б у л а т

Пешком…

С о л о

По этому дерьму…

Д ж е к

Я так и думал. Чёрт. И долго  
Тащиться?

Б у л а т

До ближайшей базы?  
День точно.

Д ж е к

Значит, не успеем  
До ночи. Здорово! Пошли…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи:
> 
> Джек  
> Патриот из оригинальной игры.  
> Одет в чёрную майку и кожаные байкерские штаны. На голове всё та же звёздно-полосатая бандана.  
> Гогглы чёрные.
> 
> Соло  
> Оригинальный персонаж.  
> Модель Резора. Чернокожий с Ямайки. Одет в камуфляжные штаны (пустынный вариант). Торс оголён. Аксессуары: абсолютно чёрная бандана и тёмно-красные гогглы.  
> Альтернативный скин (он же основной в самой игре): чёрная майка, чёрные штаны, бандана в цветах флага Ямайки. Гогглы просто тёмные.  
> Назван в честь героя одноимённого фильма 1996 года.
> 
>   
> Продолжение истории Чужого:
> 
> Как же так получилось? Почему?! Игрок думал и понял, что дело в нём самом. В его благородстве. Да, главное, а может, и единственное, что перенял от него ксеноморф, было его благородство. Конечно! Ведь Игрок, пусть и был самим дьяволом, Мастером Зла, самым ужасным и кровожадным чудовищем, но был справедливым! Он был т.н. благородным монстром. Т.е. никогда не делал зла никому хорошему и ни в чём невиновному. Да и не мог особо, если честно. Ведь если откровенное зло делало его лишь сильнее, то против добрых и более-менее нейтральных персонажей он должен был становиться слабее.
> 
> Разгадка нашлась. Но всё пропало.
> 
> Он не создал самого крутого монстра, наделённого его собственной силой. Он создал ничтожество. Жалкое и… недостойное жизни. Ксеноморф же в свою очередь понял, что ему пора бы линять из сумасшедшего дома его создателя. Что, собственно, однажды и попытался сделать. Впрочем, Игрок и сам вскоре отпустил его на волю. С абсолютной уверенностью в том, что ничего, кроме бесконечной муки этого ксеноморфа не ждёт в суровом мире Вечной Арены. И был прав.
> 
> Ксеноморф страдал. Но не от боли, приносимой ему жестокой и несправедливой жизнью. А от… одиночества. Ведь у него был пол! Игрок хотел мальчика и потому выдумал его самцом. Ведь именно самцам всех видов существ, как правило, в большей степени присущи неконтролируемая агрессия и жажда истреблять всё живое на своём пути. Он думал, что пол сделает его ещё более кровожадным.
> 
> Но всё, что ксеноморф получил от принадлежности к своему полу, — это лишь непреодолимая тяга к полу противоположному — женскому. Вот, что в действительности делало его жизнь столь невыносимой. Отсутствие женской ласки, заботы и любви. И в той же степени невозможность самому дарить ласку, заботу, любовь и защиту своей второй половинке. Вот, в чём было его истинное призвание! Помочь ему мог только один — Игрок.
> 
> Но случилось страшное: Игрока не стало. Его не было. Нигде. И ещё целую вечность ксеноморфу пришлось провести в нескончаемом, мучительном и совершенно бесцельном странствии по всему множеству миров Вечной Арены. Вот он, Ад.
> 
> Пока однажды он не узнал, что его великий, любимый и долгожданный создатель вновь не объявился в одном из миров. Но смилостится ли он над ним? Исполнит ли его единственную, самую сокровенную мечту? Или жестоко убьёт его вместе с полчищем остальных своих врагов? Будь что будет! А точнее, пусть лучше уже ничего не будет, если ему ещё хоть день придётся провести в этом бесконечном Аду одиночества…


	5. Железный Кулак

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В примечаниях после главы будет матерное слово. Так что не упадите в обморок.

ПОЗЖЕ

С о л о

Ну слава богу! Вертолёт!

(«Апач»)

Садится!

Д ж е к

Стой! Кто за штурвалом?

(пилот вышел из вертолёта)

С о л о

Опять какой-то тип!

(типу)

Чё надо?!

Б у л а т

Зачем он вынул детонатор?

С о л о

Наш вертолёт!

Д ж е к

Взлетел на воздух.

С о л о

Убью его…

Б р а й а н Ф ь ю р и

Умеешь драться?

С о л о

Я покажу тебе!

Д ж е к

Опять…

Б р а й а н

Кто дальше?

Б у л а т

Я!

Д ж е к

Давай…

Б у л а т

Да ладно!  
Хорош…

Б р а й а н

Ещё бы… Бесполезно!

Б у л а т

А так?!

Б р а й а н

Всё кончено! Слабак…  
Э-э!

(выхватил Desert Eagle)

Д ж е к

Ты прострелил мне руку!!

Б р а й а н

Не беспокойся, трус, сейчас  
Я прострелю тебе башку.

(блеснул зеленый луч)

КАКОГО ДЬЯВОЛА?!

С о л о

Та девка!  
Как продырявила! Да он…

Б р а й а н

Ну ладно…

(достал личный телепорт)

С о л о

Добивай! Ушёл!!

Д ж е к

Ты как?

Б у л а т

Нормально. Гад…

С о л о

Видали,  
Что у него внутри?!

Д ж е к

Он киборг.

З е л ё н о в о л о с а я

Гм, гм.

С о л о

Ну вот, теперь попробуй  
Не взять её с собой…

Д ж е к

Пошли!

  
ПРИВАЛ

С о л о

Убью того козла…

Б у л а т

Тебя  
Как звать, любезная?

З е л ё н о в о л о с а я

Не знаю…

Б у л а т

Как так?

З е л ё н о в о л о с а я

Он звал меня Си Два.

Б у л а т

Кто?

Д ж е к

Дьявол.

С и Д в а

Где он?

Д ж е к

Далеко  
Отсюда.

С о л о

Морду разобью  
Ему при встрече!

Б у л а т

Чёрту?

С о л о

Да!

Б у л а т

А чё?

Д ж е к

Он так и не исполнил  
Его желание.

Б у л а т

Какое?

Д ж е к

Он хочет стать наполовину  
Машиной.

Б у л а т

Киборгом?

С о л о

Таким же  
Крутым, как тот козёл!

Д ж е к

Я был  
Когда-то киборгом.

С о л о

И как?

Д ж е к

Мне не понравилось.

С о л о

Да ну?

Д ж е к

Но он исправил всё, — я стал  
Обыкновенным человеком.

С о л о

И ты доволен?!

Д ж е к

Да.

С о л о

Пошёл ты!

Б у л а т

А ты какую нам расскажешь  
Историю?

С и Д в а

Я? Никакую.

Б у л а т

А почему?

С и Д в а

Не ваше дело!

Б у л а т

Ну ладно…

С о л о

Слышь, как ты сказала  
Тебя зовут?

С и Д в а

Си Два.

С о л о

Не понял…  
Ты тоже робот?

С и Д в а

Нет.

С о л о

А кто ты?

С и Д в а

Я — человек.

С о л о

Ну и придумай  
Себе нормальную кликуху!  
Я Соло. Этот…

Д ж е к

Джек.

С о л о

А этот…

Б у л а т

Булат.

С о л о

Понятно?

С и Д в а

Да.

С о л о

Все — люди…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Брайан одет в свой основной костюм в 5-ой части. Голос такой же, как в 5-ой части и SFxT, а не тот убогий, который появился у него с 6-ой.
> 
> После респауна также имеет при себе следующий комплект оружия:
> 
> 1\. Нож выживания  
> 2\. Пистолет Desert Eagle  
> 3\. Дробовик Ithaca Model 37 Stakeout  
> 4\. Реактивный огнемёт M202A1 FLASH  
> 5\. Пулемёт M134 Minigun  
> 6\. Ручные гранаты M67  
> 7\. Радиоуправляемая взрывчатка
> 
> Похожим оружием он пользовался в следующих Теккенах:
> 
> Пистолет и миниган у него были в концовке Т5.  
> Дробовик (и снова миниган) можно добавить в экипировку в Т6.  
> Огнемёт из концовки Т6.  
> Гранаты у него есть по умолчанию, но другие (т. н. «ананаски»).  
> Нож быть обязан в любом случае.  
> Взрывчатку добавил от себя.
> 
> Универсальный солдат Брайан потому, что и стреляет, и пиздится одинаково хорошо. Вообще, войны и драки — это его призвание.
> 
> C.C. одета в белый облегающий костюм.


	6. Дальше

НОЧЬ

С и Д в а

О нет… Давайте не пойдём  
Туда!

Б у л а т

Другой дороги нет.

С и Д в а

В лесу опаснее всего!

Д ж е к

Не отставай. Или…

С и Д в а

Я с вами!

  
В ЛЕСУ

С и Д в а

Вы слышите?

С о л о

Они повсюду…  
Мочите их!!!

С и Д в а

На помощь!

С о л о

Чёрт!  
Где эта девка?!

С и Д в а

Здесь! Скорее!

С о л о

Да помогите ей!!

С и Д в а

Меня  
Засасывает!

Б у л а т

(Джеку)

Обернись!!

Д ж е к

Уроды…

Б у л а т

Прикрывай! А я!..

С о л о

Что вы застряли там!?! Их больше!!

Б у л а т

Сейчас! Вот гадость…

Д ж е к

Плазмаган!

Б у л а т

Не помогает! Ничего…  
Мы вытащим тебя!

Д ж е к

Держись!

Б у л а т

Тащи её!

Д ж е к

Ты тоже!

С о л о

Ну!!

Д ж е к

Вот чёрт.

С о л о

Где эта?!.

Б у л а т

Под землёй.

  
ПОД ЗЕМЛЁЙ

С и Д в а

Вы слышите?! Я здесь! В пещере!  
Здесь!..

(тише)

…никого. Здесь только я.  
…И я боюсь. Мне очень страшно.  
Пожалуйста, поторопитесь…  
Что там?!

(ещё тише)

…Пожалуйста, скорее.

(совсем тихо)

…Вдруг я здесь вовсе не одна.  
Вдруг здесь… ЧУДОВИЩЕ!!! Отстань!!

(на земле)

«Я не могу пошевелиться!  
Вот гад! Прилип ко мне! Как крепко…  
Какой-то…»

Р а с с к а з ч и к

Осьминог.

С и Д в а

«Как туго!  
Он собирается, он хочет…  
Нет! Я не сдамся! Не позволю!!  
Он ни за что меня!.. Он душит!  
Я… задыхаюсь. Не могу.  
Нет сил. Всё кончено. Сдаюсь…

…Ослабил хватку? ПОЛУЧАЙ!

(ударила тварь электрошокером,  
поднялась на ноги)

Понравилось? А вот ещё!!  
Отродье… Сдохни. Ай!

(снова на земле)

Как больно…  
В чём дело? Кто меня ударил?  
Другой уродец…»

Р а с с к а з ч и к

Гуманоид.

С и Д в а

«Какой тяжёлый… Слезь с меня!  
Он… _трогает_ меня! Он тоже!..  
Он хочет!.. Нет уж! Получай!!

(ударила монстра рукавицей)

Как отвратительно…

(тут же вскочила с земли  
и побежала)

Быстрее…  
Здесь должен быть какой-то выход!  
Да где же он?! Когда!?! Тупик!!  
Идут… О нет! Опять… Опять  
Земля уходит из-под ног!

(провалилась)

Где я?! Какой кошмар!!»

Д е в у ш к а

Прошу…  
Убей меня…

Д р у г а я

Убей!

Т р е т ь я

УБЕЙ!

(рожает)

С и Д в а

О господи!!

(достала огнемёт)

Простите…

Д е в у ш к а

Сзади!

С и Д в а

Умрите, выродки! Умрите!!

(взяла молниемёт)

Убью! Мерзавцы!

(ракетомёт)

Уничтожу!!  
Их больше… Что со мной?! **Вы, твари,**

**Приказываю вам убить**

**Друг друга.** Что? Мне плохо… Нет…

(потеряла сознание)

  
ГОСПИТАЛЬ

С и Д в а

Я!..

Е в а

В безопасности. Ну, здравствуй.

С и Д в а  
. . .

Е в а

Опять ты нас атаковала,  
Си Два.

С и Д в а

Как будто…

Е в а

Ничего.  
Ведь мир…

С и Д в а

Сплошное поле битвы.

Е в а

И каждый в этом мире…

С и Д в а

Воин.

Е в а

Всё верно. Так что…

С и Д в а

Где?..

Е в а

Неважно.

С и Д в а

Я всё равно…

Е в а

Потом.

С и Д в а

Мерзавец…

Е в а  
. . .

(в палату вбежали Патриоты)

Б у л а т

Ну что с ней?!

Д ж е к

Как она?

С о л о

Очнулась!

С и Д в а

Так вы пришли за мной!

Б у л а т

Пришли.

Д ж е к

По трупам.

С о л о

Мать твою…

Б у л а т

Ага.

С о л о

Скажи, что там стряслось?!

С и Д в а

…Не помню.

С о л о

Как?! Ничего?!

С и Д в а

Почти. А что?

Д ж е к

Ты в одиночку перебила  
Всех этих тварей.

С и Д в а

Да? Наверно…

Б у л а т

Там не было других бойцов?

С и Д в а

Там были… пленные!

Б у л а т

Про пленных  
Мы знаем…

С и Д в а

И? Спасли?!

Д ж е к

Живых  
Не видели…

С и Д в а

…Что, никого?

(Джек покачал головой)

Е в а

Они безжалостны. Ко всем.  
Ребята, выйдите. Ей нужен  
Покой. И сами отдохните.

(Патриоты ушли)

С и Д в а

Со мной всё хорошо. Я только  
Хочу помыться.

Е в а

Это можно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В: А там можно было кого-то спасти?
> 
> О: Могли быть и неоплодотворённые девушки. Либо на раннем сроке беременности.
> 
> В: Ей нужно было помыться? В следующих эпизодах утверждается, что персонажам не требуется принимать ванну, т. к. они всегда чистые, а пыль/грязь и кровь исчезают потом сами по себе.
> 
> О: Не нужно.  
> Но после того, через что она прошла… В общем, любой, наверное, захотел бы помыться после такого.
> 
> В: Что с ней случилось во время боя?
> 
> О: В особо стрессовых ситуациях в ней пробуждается сила её нового Гиасса. С помощью этой силы она может отдать своим врагам приказ уничтожить друг друга. И это единственный приказ, на который распространяется её Гиасс.  
> Действует только на мобов (слабовольные противники, сбивающиеся в стадо себе подобных). Таким образом, данная способность становится весьма эффективной против больших групп врагов.
> 
> Рукавица (Gauntlet) — оружие ближнего боя. Представляет собой насадку на руку с циркулярной пилой.
> 
> РМС:  
> Когда на неё напали в пещере —  
> Tekken 7  
> Equator Line 1st


End file.
